


Apologizing

by Cartoon_Dragon



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Dragon/pseuds/Cartoon_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream, after losing to Megatron, blames Optimus for the loss. In his anger, he yells and says some pretty nasty things to his mate. And now, he's trying to find a way to let his love know how sorry he is for hurting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologizing

Apologizing was not something Starscream was good at by any stretch of the imagination. But he had to this time.

Starscream was now a Neutral, living with the Earth Autobots. He had been for a good few Earth years. Despite this, he still helped them fight Megatron.

The Seeker had become a Neutral because of an old saying he had heard. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Megatron was the Autobots' enemy as well as Starscream's. He hadn't expected to fall in love and become bonded to Optimus Prime of all mechs, however.

But, even though he was a Neutral, the Autobots still couldn't hope for him to completely change. Decepticons weren't just a faction, they were a people. And Starscream had been born a Decepticon. They couldn't expect him to just give up everything he had known or give up the way he had been brought up.

He would still occasionally snap at the Autobots and would be a little more eager than others to start a fight. But this time, he had gone too far.

He had been angry about losing to Megatron and the tyrant getting away. And the main reason the Seeker lost was because Megatron used his greatest weakness against him.

The tyrant had had Optimus under his ped and his fusion cannon aimed at him…Starscream had no choice but to yield.

When they returned home, the Seeker was seething. Among the Decepticons, it would've been okay for him to scream and shout and to take his anger out on the first thing unfortunate enough to come into his claws. But that wasn't who Autobots were.

Optimus tried to comfort his mate, but in a fit of blind rage, Starscream turned and let his anger loose. The Seeker didn't even know what he was saying until the damage had been done.

The conversation still rang in his audios and played out in his mind.

"Starscream," Optimus began, trying his best to soothe his mate through their bond. He sent him warm pulses of reassurance and love, but only received cold in response. "It's okay. We'll get Megatron next time."

Starscream snarled. He didn't want Optimus' comfort. And at the moment, the Autobot was only fanning the flames of Starscream's ire.

"Next time?" He turned suddenly, surprising his mate. He glared down at Optimus then continued, "We would've had him this time if it weren't for my weakness!"

Optimus jumped back as the Seeker pointed an accusing clawed digit at him. "You and your pathetic Autobot ways have made me weak! I am a DECEPTICON!" Optimus looked at his mate with fright. Starscream continued his rampage. "We are born and bred to be warriors! To show no mercy, to have no weakness! To be strong and powerful!"

Starscream emphasized his point by punching the wall. His fist went through the steel. Optimus' optics widened and he backed himself into a wall as his mate continued to yell and scream. "You've made me weak, you worthless Autobot trash! You've made me weak!"

Finally the fog of anger and rage faded. Starscream looked at Optimus and saw the most spark breaking sight.

Optimus had a look of pure agony and hurt of his beautiful face; and tears were streaming from his optics. Starscream felt all the pain and hurt his words had caused and it made his spark wrench in its chamber.

'What have I done?'

When he realized what he said and saw Optimus' face, Starscream left the Autobot base.

And now, here he was on Dinobot Island, two days later, still trying to find a way to let his love know how sorry he was. He thought about staying another few days. But then he remembered his mate's face before he left. He remembered the look of hurt and anguish.

He then felt Optimus probing around their bond again. He wasn't sure why. Mainly because he had cut off the connection to his side of the bond. He couldn't feel Optimus, except when he started probing their bond. And Optimus couldn't feel anything from him.

Starscream had to go back…He had to say he was sorry…It wouldn't be easy. But he loved Optimus far too much to even think about losing him because he was stupid and too cowardly to face him.

The Seeker took off and returned to Robot City. He found his mate…in the middle of a battle between the Autobots and Decepticons.

Megatron sneered down at the Prime beneath his feet and looked from side to side. "Where is your mate, little Autobot? Why isn't he fighting with you as he has the past few solar-cycles?"

Optimus glared up at the tyrant, but didn't answer.

Megatron chuckled. "Have you discovered the true nature of Decepticons? Did he scream at you when I escaped? Did he strike you?"

"Starscream would never his me!" Optimus spat, "He loves me!"

"But he did scream at you. He did blame you, didn't he?"

Optimus didn't answer, which caused the tyrant to laugh. "And now he's angry at himself, no doubt." Megatron's mirth quickly disappeared and his gaze became steely. "I was attempting to get him back," he informed the Prime, "I even had a way to regenerate his spark if he returned and became my second once more. But you returned his spark to him and ruined everything Autobot. And now, because of you, one of the most deadly Seekers in history is becoming soft. His compassion for you ahs made him weak."

Optimus felt his spark sink, remembering the words Starscream had screamed at him. Megatron smirked at the saddened look on the smaller mech's face before continuing. "You hold his spark…And now I'm going to break it."

Megatron took the handle of one of his swords and pulled it from its sheath. Then he attacked, ready to run the Autobot through.

However, another body came between them and protected Optimus. Starscream stood between Megatron and his mate; the sword had entered his abdomen and was now sticking out his lower back.

"Starscream!" Optimus' spark shattered at what the Seeker had just done for him.

Megatron stared at Starscream in awe. He never would've thought that Starscream would ever do something so selfless. Energon blood came from the corners of the Seeker's mouth and his new wounds.

Two nano-klicks too late, Megatron felt Starscream's null-ray on his abdomen. The Seeker fired and Megatron howled in pain. He released his sword, causing Starscream to fall to the ground, and clutched his abdomen.

"Decepticons, retreat!"

Starscream knew he hit some vital components located in Megatron's stomach. And he knew, as well as the Decepticon leader, that if he didn't attend to the wound quickly, he would die.

As the Decepticons retreated, Optimus rushed to help his mate. The other Autobots gathered around them.

"Bulkhead," Optimus looked to the large green mech. "Hold him down so I can pull this out." The green Autobot obyed. Starscream was dimly aware of the mech's servos resting on his shoulder and waist and holding him steady.

He watched as Optimus grasped the sword's handle and used all his strength to pull. Starscream shrieked in pain as the blade slid out his body. Bulkhead moved as Optimus came to his mate's side and turned him over onto his back. Ratchet began looking the wound over and tended to it while Optimus watched in fear.

Starscream clasped his servo and stated, "I'll live." Optimus chuckled weakly and caressed the scar on the Seeker's forehead, where the All Spark fragment used to be.

Starscream raised his free hand to Optimus' face and caressed his cheek. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Optimus smiled lovingly, "It's okay. I understand. You were angry."

"That's no excuse…I promise you Love…I'll do everything I can to control my anger."

Optimus leaned down and whispered, "I know." He placed a gentle kiss on the Seeker's forehead.


End file.
